


Night lights

by Seven_Oomen



Series: Stuckony and Winteriron tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_Oomen/pseuds/Seven_Oomen
Summary: Bucky and Steve have become accustomed to sleeping with Tony's arc reactor light, so much so that when they're not with him they have night lights. That Tony can never know about. Ever.





	Night lights

“Do you really have to go?” He looked at Tony with the saddest puppy eyes he could muster, a great weapon if used well and one that worked in general. Today, however, the dark-haired inventor’s willpower seemed stronger than usual. A great shame, really. He’d grown quite fond of Tony’s presence in their lives.

“You know I do, James. Cap? I trust you can keep Robocop out of trouble for a few days?” Tony patted Steve on his shoulder, standing up on the tip of his toes to press a kiss on the blond’s lips. “I promise I’ll be back in a few days. Just stay out of trouble and don’t drive Jo crazy.”

He nodded slowly, casting his eyes downward. Fingers gently lifted up his chin. He chuckled softly, the corners of his lips curling.

“I’ll be back soon.”

“I know.” Lips pressed against his as arms drew him close. He buried his nose in Tony’s hair and breathed in his scent of motor oil, metal and the faint trace of Tony’s cologne. “I’ll miss you.”

“We’ll see you soon, Tony.” Steve wrapped an arm around his shoulders as they watched their little inventor go. They’d be on their own for the weekend, which left him with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

How was he going to sleep? How was Steve going to sleep? Over the past few months, they’d gotten so used to having Tony sleep between them, the soft glow of his Arc Reactor soothing their nightmares and the bad memories. But without Tony there… It worried him.

Memories plagued them that night, tossing and turning and almost destroying the end table next to the bed in the process. Con of having a metal arm and supersoldier serum coursing through your veins. Steve went out that afternoon, returning from the store a few hours later.

“I think I may have found a solution to our problem, Buck.”

He frowned and stared a little apprehensively at the white plastic bag. “What’s in it? Horse tranquilizer?”

Steve shook his head and pulled out a small round object.

“Is that an Arc Reactor?” He couldn’t believe his eyes… they were selling them in stores now?

Steve chuckled. “No Buck, it’s an Arc Reactor night light. I figured, if we put it in the bed between us, it’ll glow like Tony’s reactor. Maybe it’ll help save the furniture.”

He supposed it couldn’t hurt to try. He certainly didn’t want to fix the end table again… Tony would kill him if he knew he’d broken it once more. “You realize we can never show it to Tony.”

“He doesn’t need to know.” Steve agreed. Although he didn’t doubt Tony would find a way to discover their little secret anyhow.


End file.
